


The Benefits of a Coma (traveling through Spain)

by zeldadestry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie naked by the side of the pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of a Coma (traveling through Spain)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 025, 'skin', for 100_women fanfic challenge

They lie naked by the side of the pool  
Tangled tendrils of their hair trailing down their backs  
lips glossy and strawberry scented  
limbs sparkling with the coconut sheen of sun lotion  
drinking glass after glass of ruby red sangria as they lull in the afternoon sun  
two perfect little killers pretending to be perfect little girls

This fucking scar, Faith says  
her tongue, her thoughts  
stumbling tumbling in this perfect drunken daze

Too many fucking scars  
but this one, B, the one you gave me  
I swear, it still hurts like hell  
no one twists the knife like you


End file.
